The Light of the Dawn
by Princess Didyme
Summary: Isabella Swan was a normal girl until she met the Cullens. A year later, she become closer with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Bella thinks everything is fine, but are Alice and Edward hiding something important? How will Bella take it when she finds out?
1. The Unlikely Deception?

Hey guys! Okay, I'm back on fanfiction officially. I'm deleting all my old stories. Well, not deleting, I'm going to rewrite them all. But, I have become a better writer. You'll see. I hope you enjoy this. It's a Bella/Edward that will turn into a Bella/Jasper later. I have a really good feeling about this.

Here's the full summary: Isabella Swan was a normal girl. That is, until she met the Cullens. They immediately took a liking to her and treated her like family. She soon found love in the mysterious Edward Cullen. But, she found that there was something…off about him. She did a lot of research, and with the help of her best friend, Jacob Black, she discovered that the Cullens were vampires. But what Bella doesn't know, is that Edward is hiding something from her. That something could most likely change her life forever.

Rating: T and may be rated M in the future.

Please, enjoy! This is my greatest masterpiece! I present you the first chapter of The Light of the Dawn!

* * *

Bella P.O.V

Tick tock, tick tock. I glanced up at the clock. Today, biology was especially boring. I began tapping my pencil on the desk. Edward was nowhere to be found. It was sunny, but it wasn't that sunny. I didn't see any of the Cullens yet today. I glanced at the empty seat next to me. I sighed.

"Bella, can you tell me about the frog's internal organs?" The teacher looked at me. I snapped out of my daydream. Suddenly, my throat felt very dry. I scanned my mind for anything that would help me. Biology was not my subject. I glanced back at Angela and she gave me a sympathetic stare.

"They are located inside the frog?" I shrugged. The class started to laugh.

"Bella, can I see you after class?" The teacher asked. I sunk in my seat. I nodded. My throat was too dry to speak. The teacher continued his boring lecture. Instead of taking notes, I began to draw in my notebook. It was a rough sketch, but it was of Edward. The bell finally rang and the class ran out for lunch.

"Bella, you need to come for help. You're looking at a D average." The teacher said. My attention wavered and I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie peering through the glass window on the door. That can't be true. Edward would be disappointed. Charlie would be disappointed. Everyone would be disappointed.

"Okay, I'll get help. Look, I have to run." Before the teacher could say anymore, I dashed out of the classroom, nearly tripping over the door. Emmett grabbed me and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emmett asked. He crouched down to my level.

"I. Hate. Biology." I muttered. Jasper looked surprised.

"Why?" Jasper asked. "I happen to like biology a lot."

"I'm pretty much failing it. The teacher says I need extra help." I really didn't want to fail. I needed to stay on honor roll. How else will I get a scholarship to that University in Alaska that Edward and I were trying to attend together.

"That sucks. Maybe Edward can tutor you." Jasper suggested. Rosalie looked around.

"Where is he anyway?" Rosalie asked. Emmett shrugged. Rosalie twirled a lock of blonde hair.

"He went hunting with Alice." Jasper started walking. I ran to catch up with him. I sent him a wave of confusion.

"Don't you always go hunting with Alice?" I tried to match his stride. Emmett and Rosalie caught up quite easily. Jasper shrugged. There was a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Yeah, but this time Alice specifically told me not to come. I don't know why though." The jealousy turned to anger. I put my hand on his to calm him down.

"I trust Edward with all my heart. Maybe they are just talking. I mean they are close." I suggested. At the worst time, my stomach growled.

"Lunch time for the human?" Rosalie asked. I blushed and nodded. My relationship with Rosalie improved quite drastically. We weren't the best of friends. She was just a normal friend. I do sense that changing in the near future. My relationship with Jasper also improved. After the time when he and Alice had to watch me when James was trying to hunt me, we became close. That one sentence he said to me plays in my mind over and over again at the most random times. 'You are worth it,' he always says to me. Jasper is like my best friend now.

"Are you in there?" Emmett was waving his hand rapidly in my face. I snapped out of my daze. I blushed and nodded.

"Uh yeah. Let's go!" I grinned over enthusiastically. Rosalie shrugged and she followed me as I skipped down the hallway. I nearly ran into a locker. Emmett had to steer me to the cafeteria. Alice and Edward were still not there. I skipped to the usual table. Rosalie sat across from me and Emmett sat next to me. Jasper disappeared. "Where's Jasper?"

"He went to get you something to eat." Rosalie responded. She glared at a brown haired boy who was grinning seductively at her. He cowered under her stare. Rosalie smirked. I nodded. I saw Mike Newton walking over.

"So, Bella, are you free Saturday night?" Mike asked. Rosalie looked up and stared daggers at him. He twitched a little.

"You do realize I'm in a relationship right?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I thought you two broke up because I saw him outside with that Alice girl. They looked pretty close if you know what I mean." Mike looked seductively.

"Oh, we're still together…" I trailed off. "I hope." I whispered a little more quietly. I turned back to Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett glared at Mike Newton and he ran away.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked. They both nodded. Duh, vampire hearing. Jasper walked over with some pizza and lemonade.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I kept it simple. Hey, is something wrong?" Jasper asked. He put the plate down and sat at the table.

"Well, the ever annoying Mike Newton said that he saw Edward and Alice outside and they were 'close.'" Rosalie said. "I do smell them. They're nearby. Emmett, go see what they're doing but be discreet." Emmett nodded and he walked out the cafeteria. Jasper growled.

"It'll be fine. Edward and Alice are just friends. Nothing's going to happen. I trust them." I said to Jasper.

"Well, I guess you're right." Jasper calmed down. "Besides, Alice wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Or me for that matter."

"See? Everything's gonna be fine." I put my hand on his and squeezed. Emmett ran back in the room.

"I wish I could say that." Emmett muttered. Rosalie held back a laugh. Emmett had a banana peel on his head and he smelled terrible, which is a real shocker because all of the Cullens smell divine.

"Banana peel?" Rosalie grinned. "You smell like a trashcan. You didn't have to hide in a trashcan. When I said be discreet, I meant don't let them see or smell you. You could've just as easily looked out the window." A comical thought of Emmett in a garbage can that was a quarter of his size with his head sticking out and him holding binoculars. I then though of the same thing, except with him in a dumpster.

"That's not important Rose. You didn't see what I saw." Emmett composed himself and put the banana peel in the garbage. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his t-shirt and spoke.

"Well, are you going to tell us what you saw?" Rosalie asked. She led Emmett down to the chair. Jasper just stared at him.

"Alice. Edward. Kiss." Emmett said. I began laughing. I don't know why but I just did. "Bella, what's so funny?"

"Haha, good one Emmett." I laughed. Jasper glanced at me.

"I don't think he's joking, Bella." Jasper stood up from the table abruptly. He walked out the cafeteria.

"It's just one innocent kiss right? I can't mean anything right? Just two friends and one simple kiss right?" I tried to be optimistic about everything even though my heart was slowly breaking.

* * *

Should I continue this? Please review and tell me what you think. Every review make an author happy. Thanks in advance.


	2. Deceptions Proven

I'm glad that everyone enjoyed that chapter. I hope this chapter gets just as much love. This involves some Bella/Jasper fluff and some ass kicking. This chapter has some language but it's not too bad. I had fun writing this. Without further ado, please enjoy chapter two of The Light of the Dawn.

* * *

Previously,

"Well, the ever annoying Mike Newton said that he saw Edward and Alice outside and they were 'close.'" Rosalie said. "I do smell them. They're on the way. Emmett, go see what they're doing but be discreet." Emmett nodded and he walked out the cafeteria. Jasper growled.

"It'll be fine. Edward and Alice are just friends. Nothing's going to happen. I trust them." I said to Jasper.

"Well, I guess you're right." Jasper calmed down. "Besides, Alice wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Or me for that matter."

"See? Everything's gonna be fine." I put my hand on his and squeezed. Emmett ran back in the room.

"I wish I could say that." Emmett muttered. Rosalie held back a laugh.

"Banana peel?" Rosalie grinned. "You smell like a trashcan. You didn't have to hide in a trashcan. When I said be discreet, I meant don't let them see or smell you. You could've looked out the window."

"That's not important Rose. You didn't see what I saw." Emmett composed himself and put the banana peel in the garbage. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his t-shirt and spoke.

"Well, are you going to tell us what you saw?" Rosalie asked. She led Emmett down to the chair. Jasper just stared at him.

"Alice. Edward. Kiss." Emmett said. I began laughing. I don't know why but I just did. "Bella, what's so funny?"

"Ha-ha, good one Emmett." I laughed. Jasper glanced at me.

"I don't think he's joking, Bella." Jasper stood up from the table abruptly. He walked out the cafeteria.

"It's just one innocent kiss right? I can't mean anything right? Just two friends and one simple kiss right?" I tried to be optimistic about everything even though my heart was slowly breaking.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

"I need to talk to Edward." I sighed. I refused to accept it. There is no way that Edward would cheat on me.

"I'm with you on this one. Let's head home. Emmett, wrap up Bella's food. It's time to surprise the psychic and mind reader. Block your thoughts." Rosalie stood up and twirled a lock of blonde hair on her finger. "Ready to go?" I nodded. My throat was dry and I didn't trust my voice anyway. The three of us walked out of the cafeteria. Rosalie led us to Emmett's jeep and he passed me my food and got into the driver's seat. Rosalie got shotgun. I sat in the back and began devouring the pizza and drink. The car ride was quiet. We drove in a comfortable silence. About five minutes later, we were outside the Cullen's home.

"We're here." Emmett opened the door for me and took my garbage and I walked with Rosalie up the steps to the house. I took a deep breath and walked through the door. Edward was sitting on the couch and Alice was standing a few feet away and they seemed to be having a normal, decent conversation.

"Um, hi guys." I said awkwardly. I took a side step.

"Hello love. What are you doing here? School is still going on." Edward asked. I blushed.

"Well, uh, I was um…" I started. Rosalie cut me off.

"We were worried about you. You weren't in school today so we wanted to know what was up." Rosalie lied smoothly. Yeah, like I could just barge in and say, 'Hey you, did you just make-out with my best friend?' Yeah, that would not go well.

"That's sweet, but there's no reason to be concerned. Eddie and I are just friends or brother and sister." Alice smiled, she smiled a sweet smile. If Emmett hadn't seen them lip smacking, I wouldn't have suspected a thing.

"Okay Bella, maybe you should go home. Take the rest of the day off." Rosalie winked at me. She slightly turned her head to the back door. I got the hint and skipped out…well, I did the Bella skip. The Bella skip involves crashing into tables and other pieces of furniture. Rosalie giggled.

"Ssh, don't laugh at the uncoordinated." I muttered before managing to reach the door. Emmett was waiting there with a fresh pair of clothes on. He no longer reeked of dumpster. Emmett extended his hand. I took it with a confused reaction and he laughed and pulled me down next to him on a rock.

"I wanted you to have a good seat for when hell breaks loose. Rosalie is in there alone, and unsupervised with Alice and Edward. Soon, you'll see what happens when you piss Rose off, or her family and friends for that matter." Emmett explained. He looked strangely excited.

"Oh, okay." I suddenly feared for Edward and Alice's lives.

Rosalie P.O.V

"So, did you two do anything…different?" I asked. I focused on not being intimidating. I needed to be careful because if I made one mistake, I'll ruin everything.

"No, why are you asking?" Edward responded. Oh, so the boy can play dumb eh? I can work with that.

"Oh I don't know. I was just wondering. So, let me ask one more time." I took one menacing step towards them. Alice glared at me. Edward flinched. That's right, fear me. Fear the blonde warrior. "Is there anything going on between you two?"

"Edward, Rose is on to us." Alice whispered. Oh the pixie is smart. She actually values her life. I squinted my eyes at Edward.

"Be strong Alice." Edward said quietly. What the hell? Does he not know I'm a vampire too? I can fucking hear him. "The **blonde bimbo** isn't intimidating." I reclined my head. I stared Edward down. I have a small height advantage over him since I was wearing my high heeled boots.

"Excuse me? Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, did I hear you correctly?" I clenched my fists. Edward whimpered. I saw that Emmett had brought Bella in the room. He was holding her to him in a protective way.

"Y-yes you heard me. I said **bimbo**. **Blonde bimbo**!" Edward gritted his teeth. I crouched. I stared at him. He had a speed advantage but I was stronger. When I'm pissed, I get strong…scary strong. Ask Emmett if you don't believe me. I aimed for his face and I threw a punch at him. Edward obviously ducked but, I was prepared. I kicked him in the spot where the sun don't shine and fell to the ground. All of this while mentally I was reciting the English paper I wrote three weeks ago. Alice twitched and I fought back. I kept changing my mind about what to do so that it would distract Alice. It worked like a charm. Alice was irritated. I grabbed her short hair; her most prized feature. I pulled it out of the fancy ponytail. She hissed and I batted her away like a fly.

"Now, speak. Is it true that you and Edward kissed?" I hissed into her ear. She screamed.

"N-no, it's not true!" She gasped. I got on my knees and then dug them into her skin.

"Really? Admit it. Emmett fucking saw you." I softened my tone for a second. "But, my suspicions have lead me to believe that was not all you did." I continued my assault on her hair. Jasper seemed to have chosen that exact moment to open the door and walk in.

"N-no, Edward and I didn't do anything!" She screamed. I slapped her in the face.

"Really? Explain to me why you reek of sex?" I asked. It was not deemed necessary for me to put it bluntly. Alice said something along the lines of 'oh shit.'

"What?" Bella exclaimed. She struggled to get free of Emmett's grip. "No! Edward…why?" Emmett didn't let her go.

"Love, I'm sorry." Edward had a forlorn expression on his face. The next three seconds were futile.

"H-how…could…you…Ed…ward?" Bella's body hung limply from Emmett's arm. Emmett was shocked. He picked her up in a protective manner. He was protective of Bella, since she was the sister he never had. The last second was Jasper and I making a mad dash for Bella who was unconscious.

* * *

That was a good chapter. It was action filled. I hope you enjoyed Rosalie P.O.V. Please review with your thoughts on that chapter. I'll have the next one up either next week or the week after the next. I have NJAsk testing so I might be too stressed to update. Until next time on the Light of the Dawn!


	3. No Rain

Well, I'm happy that a lot of you like the story. Wow, 22 reviews already. Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked Rosalie's point of view! This chapter is going to have Jasper's pint of view. I'll have Bella's point of view later. Maybe next chapter I'll have it. I'm not sure yet. This chapter is going to have some song lyrics I believe. I planned this through and I know exactly how this story is going to go. Oh, if you review can you add a song title for some song lyrics I can incorporate into the story. I plan on basing each chapter on a song.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

"Bella? Bella?" I called. She didn't respond. He body was still hanging limp in Emmett's arms. This isn't good.

"Emmett, take Bella to my room! Rosalie, call Carlisle!" What the hell happened when I wasn't here? I saw Edward try and follow Emmett. I ran in front of him. "Oh no you don't." I stopped him. His emotions were unstable.

"Move! I need to see my mate!" Edward hissed. He got into an offensive crouch.

"Edward…I have no intention on fighting you." What's the matter here? Rosalie walked back into the room. Funny, I had no idea she left.

"Carlisle's on his way. He and Esme are running here." She informed. "Carlisle says he's going to have to examine Bella but there is a chance that she'll wake up soon if it's only fatigue." Rosalie brushed by Edward and Alice was still standing there frozen.

"Good." I stepped aside. "Rose, you've got some explaining to do." She chuckled.

"Do I? Do I really? You merely caught the gist of it when you came in. There's nothing to explain." Rosalie flipped her hair. "Come hunting with me. I'm going to quickly visit Bella and I'll be right back." She ran off. I assumed she went straight to my room.

"Alice, what's going to happen to us now?" I stared at her. Her attire was terrible. Her hair was messed up, her dress was wrinkled and her makeup was completely smudged all over her granite face.

"Bella is not going to wake up today. Her mind basically shut down her entire body in order to buy her time for her to process what's happening." Alice glanced at Edward.

"Damn it…why…?" I was troubled. Yes, me, Jasper Hale…troubled. Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Emmett's in charge. Carlisle will be here in three minutes. I can hear him." Rosalie spoke. Her emotions flared when she came in contact with Alice and Edward. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out the house. We ran in silence until we were out of hearing range.

"So, what happened?" I asked her. I opted to lean on a tree.

"Well, not much. After you left the cafeteria, Bella, Emmett, and I came home. We were trying to beat Alice and Edward home. Of course, the pixie just had to have a vision and they beat us home. Emmett guarded Bella and I went super omega bitch mode on them. They reeked of sex. Suspicions confirmed.

"Okay. What the…hell?"

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. This pain!" I fell too my knees.

"Are you all right?" Rosalie called to me.

"This pain…it's Bella's! She's hurting!" I groaned. The wave of pain was so powerful; it brought me to my knees.

"Jasper!" Rosalie crouched down next to me. The pain subsided for now. "What…was that?"

"I don't know. Those were strong emotions I felt. Let's hurry up with this hunt." I muttered. Rosalie silently agreed. We each took down two deer and a grizzly bear. We quickly ran back to the house and saw Edward and Alice being disciplined by Esme.

"Oh, Jasper, Carlisle is in your room with Bella." Esme smiled warmly. I nodded and smiled at her. I walked upstairs with Rosalie following behind.

"Hello Jasper." Carlisle greeted.

"Hey Carlisle. How's Bella?" I asked. I saw her still form lying still. She was breathing but it really didn't seem like it.

"Well, I'm not sure. I can't figure it out." Carlisle looked puzzled. "It's not fatigue, that's all I can say."

"Damn, do you think you can find out?" I asked. I was frustrated.

"I'm doing everything I can. Calm down Jasper." Carlisle put his hands in the air.

"Sorry, I'm a little tense." I sighed.

"Everyone is. Why don't you talk to Bella? She'd probably react to your voice." Carlisle suggested. I was confused. Why my voice?

"Okay then." I sat down on the bed next to Bella's sleeping body. Carlisle and Rosalie left the room to give me some privacy. I looked around. "Well, darlin', so you're sleeping again…I felt your emotions earlier. They were very strong. I wish you could answer me though." I saw my acoustic guitar. Hmm, I have a song I could play for her. I strummed a few chords and started singing.

"All I can say is that my life is pretty plain,  
I like watchin' the puddles gather rain.  
And all I can do is just pour some tea for two  
And speak my point of view but it's not sane.  
It's not sane.  
I just want someone to say to me, oh.  
I'll always be there when you wake, yeah.  
Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today.  
So stay with me and I'll have it made.  
And I don't understand why sleep all day  
And I start to complain that there's no rain.  
And all I can do is read a book to stay awake.  
And it rips my life away but it's a great escape.  
Escape, escape, escape.

All I can say is that my life is pretty plain,  
Ya don't like my point of view,  
Ya think that I'm insane.  
It's not sane, it's not sane.

I just want someone to say to me, oh, oh, oh  
I'll always be there when you wake, yeah.  
Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today.  
I really wanna really gonna have it made.  
Oh. Oh. Oh."

I finished the final chords. I hope Bella enjoyed that. I ran a hand through her hair. "Goodnight darlin'." I walked out of the room and set my guitar down by the door.

* * *

Alice P.O.V

I heard Jasper singing to Bella. Normally I would be jealous. I guess we are not that close anymore. Some mates we are. Wait, why am I referring to myself and Jasper as mates? Edward's my mate. I glanced up and saw Edward staring at me. He must have read those thoughts. As if agreeing with me, he nodded. Esme was still scolding us. I knew everything she was going to say already. It was pointless. I was feeling a little guilty. Poor Bella loved Edward unconditionally. She did whatever he said without second thought. The look of despair on her face was enough to make anyone cry out in agony along with her. Edward nodded. Oh well. She has Jasper now. They're mates you know. Neither of them realizes it though. Carlisle caught on and he plans on telling Jasper. Esme knows too. Rosalie and Emmett are clueless but Rosalie isn't oblivious to how Bella looks at Jasper or how Jasper looks at Bella.

"Alice Cullen, are you listening to me?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I was in a daze." I lied. Edward was following my thoughts. We need to talk later. Edward replied with a smirk. Carlisle and Rosalie came down the stairs.

"Bella's reacting to Jasper's voice." Carlisle said.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, her pulse speeds up when Jasper's nearby, even in her unconscious state." Carlisle said. Rosalie nodded.

"Where's Emmett?" She asked.

"Hunting." Edward motioned outside. Rosalie walked outside. Probably to go after Emmett. Looks like we'll just have to wait until the human wakes up.

* * *

The song I used was No Rain by Blind Melon. It's a really good song. You guys should listen to it. Anyway please remember what I said earlier. Please review with song titles!


	4. I Think She Likes Me

Someone sent me a PM message saying I haven't put a disclaimer in my story yet. I am 100% aware of that. If I owned Twilight, do you think I would be on fanfiction? Ugh, disclaimers are so depressing. Although, if it makes you happy, I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight. Are you all happy now?

Thank you everyone who submitted songs. I'm still accepting them. I'm going to incorporate them into the story somehow.

wendy1969, good idea, I believe that Alice must pay for her crimes. This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

I walked out of my room. Bella was still unconscious. My, my, that girl is something else. There's always something with her. First James was out to get her, now Victoria is after her. She certainly is a danger magnet.

"Jasper, join us!" I heard Esme's sweet voice. Sweet Esme, so pure, so kind, so gentle. She doesn't seem like a vampire at all. I smirked at the thought. After I had come here with Alice, Esme was the first to embrace me as a new son and except me for who I was. She wasn't afraid of my scars. Carlisle wasn't afraid either. Well, if he is like 400 years old, I don't expect him to be afraid of anything.

"Okay." I dashed down the stairs and was met with a scowl from Alice. Nice to see you too.

"I believe there should be a punishment for your actions." Carlisle glanced at Edward and Alice. "Alice, hand over all of your credit cards and all of your money. No shopping for three months. I am also confiscating your Porsche."

"You can't do that to me!" Alice hissed. Esme stared at her.

"We can and we can do more. Hand over all your clothes and you are only allowed to wear sweatpants and sweatshirts. No more trips to Paris or anymore shopping sprees." Esme stared at her. Alice's eyes slowly turned black in extreme sadness.

"Edward…I'm not sure how to punish you because you don't do anything…" Carlisle started. "Wait, you and Alice are not allowed anywhere near Bella until she becomes a vampire…that is if she still wishes to be changed."

"I will not allow that Carlisle." Edward stared at him. His eyes were black as well. He disappeared from the room. "She is my singer. She is mine!"

"Bitch please!" I shouted. "Bella is her own person! Stop acting like you own her!" There was no response from Edward.

"No!" Alice screamed. "Edward, don't!" She bolted straight up from her seat on the couch.

There was only the faint, yet soothing sound of blood. Oh shit. "Bella!" I ran up the stairs so fast. Carlisle and Esme were behind me. Alice followed. Oh that blood, delicious blood. I want it. That blood is mine. I lunged for Bella but something in me changed. I changed targets and ripped Edward's head from her neck.

"Bella…" Carlisle immediately checked her. "Good, she isn't changing but she needs a blood transfusion immediately! Esme, get me a bag of blood. I am going to add that blood to her own."

I paused. Will that work? I would be devastated if it didn't. That bastard Edward. How dare he hurt Bella! I am going to kick his ass up and down Forks until I am satisfied. Esme returned with the blood. She swiftly tossed it to Carlisle and heaved Edward out of the room.

"Jasper, if you're uncomfortable, you can leave." Carlisle glanced at me. He had is tools ready and was pumping it into her.

"Gosh, the faith you have in me is overwhelming." I said sarcastically. "Actually, now her blood doesn't bother me anymore."

"Jasper, sit down. I have something to tell you."

I obeyed. "What is it?"

"Well, I'll be straightforward. You're Bella's true mate."

Huh? What? Me? "Seriously?" Oh, he was serious. His emotions screamed honesty.

"Yes. Bella seems to have realized it too. But, she doesn't know that you're mates. In her case, it's just a…crush."

"Thank you for telling me." I was happy. I was very happy. "I think I have a new idea for a song to sing for Bella."

"I leave you alone then." Carlisle smiled at me. I picked up my trusty guitar.

"Bella, you cause a lot of trouble, you know that? Maybe that's why I'm attracted to you. You know, I almost lost you today. It seems like that Edward is twisted in so many different ways. Anyway here's a new song I wrote:

Walked into a strange cafe  
No one there's ever heard my name  
Go to the bar, have a seat  
Talk to that woman sittin' next to me

She asked me in a voice so low  
She asked me if I come in here alone  
She asked me nicely "Can I buy you a drink?"

You know I think she likes me that's what I think  
I think she likes me that's what I think

She listens to every word I say  
I look at her she don't look away  
I tell her that I play for "Treat Her Right"  
She asks me if I'm gonna play tonight - Yeah!

She cross her legs, will do no harm  
She lets her finger run on down my arm  
I asked her nicely "Can I buy you a drink?"

I think she likes me that's what I think  
I think she likes me that's what I think

Oh yeah!

Some guy comes over, what does he think  
Intruding on our private thing  
The man is looking quite upset  
Wavin' 'round with his gun like that

She'd told me things about her life  
She'd never told me she was someone's wife  
The man with the gun says "Why'd you buy her a drink?"  
I said "I think she likes me that's what I think"

I think she likes me that's what I think  
I think she likes me that's what I think  
I think she likes me that's what I think

I - I - I - I think she likes me." I strummed the last chord. I saw her hand twitch and I immediately put my guitar down.

"I do like you." Her voice was hoarse.

"Bella? You're awake?" I asked. No shit Sherlock.

"Y-yeah. I heard your voice. My neck feels sore though. What happened to me?" She sat up, a little too quickly and she fell back down.

"Edward drank from you. He lost it." I caressed her hair.

"Man, how long was I asleep?" She asked. She stood up with my assistance and stretched.

"A day and a half."

"Wow, I need to see everyone!" Bella ran past me. "Oh, thanks for singing to me! You have a beautiful voice!" My face froze and she disappeared from the room. I lied down on the bed in shock.

Bella P.O.V

* * *

"Esme! Carlisle!" I ran down the stairs. My hair was in a ponytail and I was wearing a red tanktop and some nice fitting boot-cut jeans. I was probably borrowing Rosalie's clothes.

"Bella!" Esme ran up and hugged me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever! Well, I am kind of hungry though." My stomach growled. Stupid stomach. Esme smiled and disappeared to the kitchen.

"Great to see you're awake, right after a blood transfusion no less." Carlisle smiled. He greeted me with a loose hug. "This truly is a miracle."

"Yeah. Jasper's voice woke me up. Beside's I don't want anyone to worry about me." I smiled at them.

"Hi Bella." Alice waved.

"Hi."

"Bella, can I speak to you later? I understand we're not on the best of terms."

"Sure."

"I'M HOOOME!" A booming voice called. Emmett and Rosalie walked through the door. "OH MY GOD! BELLAAA!" I was in Emmett's arms in a matter of seconds.

"Is it just me, or did you get louder?"

Emmett pouted. "Very funny. I missed you like crazy!"

"Well, I didn't go anywhere."

"You wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Emmett hugged me again. Rosalie was standing next to me.

"Don't ever worry me like that again!" Rosalie hugged me.

"I won't, I'm so sorry!" Damn Cullens. Now they're making me feel guilty.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Okay!"

I glanced at Alice for a second and then followed Esme into the kitchen. She made some lasagna at a very fast pace. I quickly ate while having some small talk. I then found Alice in the living room. She changed clothes so she was wearing sweats and was barefoot. Wow, I cannot believe I saw a barefoot Alice.

"Bella, follow me." Alice motioned outside and I quickly followed.

"So?"

"Well, this is hard for me to say. I want to apologize first for hurting you. I wasn't thinking straight. I mean, you're my best friend. It hurts for me to realize how much pain you're in." Alice's eyes were pouty.

"Spit it out then, Alice."

"First of all, do you feel a connection to Jasper?"

"Yes. A really close connection."

"You're his true mate, not me." Alice looked uncomfortable. "I only slept with Edward because he is my true mate. I claimed him that day."

"I don't care. You could have at least told me! I…I…I hate you!" I hollered. Alice flinched. I put my hand over my mouth. "I'm so sorry!" I ran inside the house. Angry tears poured out my eyes. I ran to the one place where I felt safe. Jasper's room.

* * *

Another chapter done! Please review! The song was called I Think She Likes Me by Treat Her Right.


End file.
